ミュージックフェアに出演したアーティスト（2015年）
1月10日 （前編） :上坂すみれ「閻魔大王に訊いてごらん」 :B'z「有頂天」 :山崎あおい「スクランブル」 :凛として時雨「Who What Who What」 :Drop's「さらば青春」 MF：7.1、名探偵コナン：9.4 1月17日 （後編） :徳永英明「Woman“Wの悲劇”より」 :BABYMETAL「イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ」 :飛蘭「Blue sanction」 :Silent Siren「KAKUMEI」 :三代目 J Soul Brothers「O.R.I.O.N.」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：10.9 1月24日 :HY「あなたを想う風」 :大原櫻子「瞳」 :SEKAI NO OWARI「Dragon Night」 :doa「FLY HIGH」 :花澤香菜「こきゅうとす」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：10.9 1月31日 :悠木碧「クピドゥレビュー」 :藤あや子 「笑う月」 :La PomPon「BUMP!!」 :香西かおり「くちなし悲歌」 :細川たかし「艶歌船」 :2 CELLOS「チェロヴァーズ」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：10.9 2月7日 :SCREEN mode「極限Dreamer」 :家入レオ「miss you」 :西内まりや「7 WONDERS」 :TRUSTRICK「いつかの果て」 :工藤静香「単・純・愛 vs 本当の嘘」 MF：6.0、名探偵コナン：11.7 2月14日 :広瀬香美「ロマンスの神様」 :ALL CAST「ゲレンデがとけるほど恋したい」 :アンジュルム「大器晩成」 :大橋彩香「ENERGY☆SMILE」 :SOLIDEMO「Rafflesia」 :Kalafina「storia」 :w-inds.「FANTASY」 MF：9.5、名探偵コナン10.3 2月21日 :原田ひとみ「ルシファーと言う名の翼」 :さかいゆう×Little Glee Monster「薔薇とローズ」 :chay「あなたに恋をしてみました」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「Sing it Loud」 :氣志團「幸せにしねーから」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：10.6 2月28日 :荻野目洋子×戸松遥×澤野弘之「REPLICAのKISS」 :槇原敬之「Elderflower Cordial」 :澤野弘之×イツエ「&Z」 :戸松遥「courage」 :絢香「No end」 :荻野目洋子「STEAL YOUR LOVE」 MF：6.6、名探偵コナン：9.6 3月7日 :及川光博「ダンディ・ダンディ」 :茅原実里「忘却の彼方」 :ももいろクローバーZ「青春賦」 :鈴木雅之「純愛」 :Dream5「ようかい体操第一」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン10.3 3月14日 （前編） :武藤彩未「パラレルワールド」 :チャン・グンソク「ロードレース」 :KISS「SAMURAI SON」 :東方神起「サクラミチ」 :東京スカパラダイスオーケストラ「The Last」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン9.3 3月21日 （後編） :内田真礼「からっぽカプセル」 :吉井和哉「クリア」 :中村あゆみ「あなたしか覚えていない」 :本城未沙子「CLIMAX」 :カントリー・ガールズ「恋泥棒」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン9.2 3月28日 （前編） :小野賢章「ZERO」 :K「デイ・ドリーム・ビリーバー」 :Hey! Say! JUMP「殺せんせーしょん」 :morioni（森友嵐士、鬼龍院翔）「サヨナラは歩き出す」 :佐咲紗花×新山詩織×℃-ute「IN MY DREAM」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：10.1 4月4日 （後編） :℃-ute「我武者LIFE」（4月4日以降） :佐咲紗花「The Biggest Dreamer」 :新山詩織「ありがとう」 :乃木坂46「命は美しい」 :ナオト・インティライミ「いつかきっと」 :渡辺美里「ここから」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：8.8 4月11日 :寿美菜子「black hole」 :剛力彩芽「友達より大事な人」 :鈴木結女「僕が描く放物線」 :クリス・ハート×ゴスペラーズ「続く道」 :Juice=Juice「Wonderful World」 :石井竜也「WHITE MOON IN THE BLUE SKY」 MF：6.2、名探偵コナン：8.1 4月18日 :ゆず「OLA!!」 :長妻樹里「未来SKY」 :モーニング娘。’15「イマココカラ」 :LOVE PSYCHEDELICO「It's You」 :ましまろ「ガランとしてる」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：6.7 4月25日 :D'ERLANGER×miwa「DARLIN'」 :岩崎宏美×D'ERLANGER「ロマンス」 :D'ERLANGER×水樹奈々「LA VIE EN ROSE」 :中川翔子♥でんぱ組「PUNCH★LINE」 :水樹奈々「Angel Blossom」 :miwa「ONENESS」 :岩崎宏美「光の軌跡」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン：6.9 5月2日 :FLiP「YOU」 :田所あずさ「DREAM LINE」 :OKAMOTO'S「ZEROMAN」 :西野カナ「もしも運命の人がいるのなら」 :RIP SLYME「ピース」 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：7.7 5月9日 :μ's「ミはμ'sicのミ」 :シャーロット・ケイト・フォックス「ゴンドラの唄」 :藍井エイル「ラピスラズリ」 :平原綾香「Don't give it up」 :谷村新司「ハレバレ」 MF：5.4、名探偵コナン：8.1 5月16日 :GLAY「微熱A girlサマー」 :嵐「青空の下、キミのとなり」 :鈴村健一「太陽のうた」 :がんばれ!Victory「全力!スタート」 :郷ひろみ「100の願い」 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：7.1 5月23日 （前編） :E-girls「Anniversary!」 :渡辺麻友「出会いの続き」 :高橋優「明日はきっといい日になる」 :秦基博「水彩の月」 :堂本剛「いま あなたと 生きてる」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：7.4 5月30日 （後編） :櫻井哲夫×土屋アンナ「TIME AFTER TIME」 :TrySail「Youthful Dreamer」 :南里侑香「ONE DAY」 :生沢佑一「ひといきつきながら」 :高橋真梨子「酒と泪と男と女」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：7.4 6月6日 :geek sleep sheep「feedback」 :every♡ing!「カラフルストーリー」 :StylipS「ギブミーシークレット」 :Mr.Children「未完」 :TUBE「夏でも雪」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：8.1 6月13日 :今井麻美「朝焼けのスターマイン」 :LiSA「Rally Go Round」 :SHOW-YA「勝手にしやがれ」「私は嵐」 :ANTHEM「THE SIGN」 :松田聖子「Bibidi-Bobbidi-Boo」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：8.5 6月20日 :今井美樹「Anniversary」 :dolls「嘘つきSOMEDAY」 :indigo la End「悲しくなる前に」 :fripSide「Luminize」 :堂本光一「INTERACTIONAL」 :和田アキ子「晴レルヤ」 MF：4.8、名探偵コナン：6.6 6月27日 :Superfly×佐藤聡美×COBRA「Force」 :ゲスの極み乙女。「ロマンスがありあまる」 :Superfly「All right」 :佐藤聡美「紙ヒコーキ舞うこの場所で」 :LoVendoЯ「いいんじゃない?」 :COBRA「TOKIO RIOT」 MF：4.6、名探偵コナン：9.4 7月4日 :ALL CAST「また君に恋してる」 :w-inds.「In Love The Music」 :華原朋美「はじまりのうたが聴こえる」 :ナオト・インティライミ「タカラモノ～この声がなくなるまで～」 :坂本冬美「風うた」 7月11日 :井上苑子「大切な君へ」 :さだまさし「夢見る人」 :三代目 J Soul Brothers「Summer Madness」 :茅原実里「ありがとう、だいすき」 :新山詩織「Dear Friend」 MF：6.1、名探偵コナン：5.7 7月18日 （前編） :高見沢俊彦「誘惑の太陽」 :松田樹利亜「God judgement」 :千菅春香「ジュ・ジュテーム・コミュニケーション」 :JUJU「PLAYBACK」 :森山良子「You Raise Me Up」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：7.5 7月25日 （後編） :SCREEN mode「LφVEST」 :上坂すみれ「Inner Urge」 :Drop's「未来」 :グループ魂×でんでん「でんでん」 :Little Glee Monster「ガオガオ・オールスター」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン：7.1 8月1日 :滴草由実「D」 :神谷浩史「ハレゴウ」 :乃木坂46「太陽ノック」 :近藤真彦「ギンギラギンにさりげなく」 :研ナオコ「窓ガラス」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：7.6 8月8日 :WHITE ASH「Ledger」 :The cold tommy「リュカの黒髪」 :今井麻美「BABYLON ～before the daybreak」 :SCANDAL「Stamp!」 :岸谷香「DREAM」 MF：5.1、名探偵コナン：5.7 8月15日 :（司会：鈴木杏樹、有村架純、広瀬すず） :花岡なつみ「夏の罪」 :Silent Siren「八月の夜」 :豊永利行「Day you laugh」 :剛力彩芽「相合傘」 : （特別企画「MUSIC FAIRの思い出」） :スタジオ出演：当日のALL CAST、徳永英明、和田アキ子 :コメント出演：GLAY、三代目 J Soul Brothers、伊藤かな恵、THE ALFEE、真野恵里菜 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：7.2 8月22日 :一青窈「ハナミズキ」 :家入レオ「君がくれた夏」 :SKE48「前のめり」 :Dream Ami「ドレスを脱いだシンデレラ」 :T.M.Revolution「DOUBLE-DEAL」 :ゴスペラッツ「歌の贈り物」 8月29日 :Base Ball Bear「文化祭の夜」 :嵐「愛を叫べ」 :飯田里穂「始まりたいカノン」 :ゴスペラーズ「Dream Girl」 :超特急「Beautiful Chaser」 :福山雅治「I am a HERO」 MF：5.1、名探偵コナン：5.6 9月5日 :谷村新司&仲間由紀恵「北陸ロマン」 :森山直太朗「生きる（って言い切る）」 :秦基博「Q & A」 :内田彩「Blooming!」 :凛として時雨「SOSOS」 MF：4.2、名探偵コナン：6.6 9月12日 :miwa「ストレスフリー」 :SMAP「Otherside」 :TrySail「コバルト」 :EXILE TAKAHIRO×森重樹一「GLORIA」 :がんばれ!Victory「ライラリラ」 : （特別企画「MUSIC FAIRの思い出 その2」） :スタジオ出演：miwa、EXILE TAKAHIRO、がんばれ!Victory、凛として時雨、鈴木雅之 :コメント出演：嵐、福山雅治、久松史奈、DOES、Base Ball Bear、鈴村健一 MF：6.5、名探偵コナン：7.8 9月19日 :片平里菜「誰だってシンデレラストーリー」 :早見沙織「やさしい希望」 :UROBOROS「Black Sqallowtail」 :山崎まさよし「21世紀マン」 :9mm Parabellum Bullet「反逆のマーチ」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：6.1 9月26日 :SEKAI NO OWARI「SOS」 :AAA「愛してるのに、愛せない」 :田所あずさ「君との約束を数えよう」 :山崎あおい「ピンヒールベイビー」 :ERIHIRO「Stars」 :エレファントカシマシ「愛すべき今日」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：7.1 10月3日 :鈴木このみ×田村直美「真聖輝のメタモルフォシス」 :西野カナ「トリセツ」 :早乃香織「記憶のフェリーチェ」 :chay「好きで好きで好きすぎて」 :Every Little Thing「このは」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：8.9 10月10日 :氷川きよし「愛しのテキーロ」 :柴咲コウ「ただ泣きたくなるの」 :私立恵比寿中学「スーパーヒーロー」 :フジファブリック「Girl! Girl! Girl!」「若者のすべて」 :寿美菜子「Candy Color Pop」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：8.6 10月17日 :SHOW-YA「限界LOVERS」 :LiSA「Empty MERMAiD」 :戸松遥「STEP A GO! GO!」 :斉藤和義「攻めていこーぜ!」 :℃-ute「嵐を起こすんだ Exciting Fight!」 :Mary's Blood「Bite the Bullet」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：6.7 10月24日 :藍井エイル「シューゲイザー」 :UMI☆KUUN「I am Just Feeling Alive」 :羽多野渉「覚醒のAir」 :世良公則×奥田民生「いつものうた」 :松田聖子「永遠のもっと果てまで」 MF：5.4、名探偵コナン：9.1 10月31日 :相川七瀬×浅岡雄也「君がいたから」 :相川七瀬×近藤房之助「BOMBER GIRL」 :楠田亜衣奈「トドケ ミライ!」 :吉川友「WILDSTRAWBERRY」 :遠藤正明（JAM Project）×doa「英雄」 : （特別企画「MUSIC FAIRの思い出 その3」） :スタジオ出演：相川七瀬、浅岡雄也、JAM Project :コメント出演：ももいろクローバーZ、ANTHEM、スキマスイッチ、山下久美子 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：9.3 11月7日 :44MAGNUM「GREED」 :新田恵海「EMUSIC」 :ANTHEM「Hungry Soul」 :城南海「サンサーラ」 :BEGIN「ハンドル」 MF：8.1、名探偵コナン：10.3 11月14日 :大橋彩香「おしえてブルースカイ」 :中島美嘉「花束」 :スキマスイッチ「LINE」 :西内まりや「Save me」 :My Little Lover「ターミナル」 MF：6.2、名探偵コナン：8.4 11月21日 :GLAY「HAPPY SWING」 :宮本笑里×平原綾香「風笛～Love Letter～」 :クミコ「うまれてきてくれてありがとう」 :伊藤かな恵「Shooting Star」 :和央ようか×石丸幹二×Frank Wildhorn「愛させないて? あなたのこと」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：9.1 11月28日 :青紀ひかり「やっぱ好きやねん」 :NEWS「四闘士」 :寺島拓篤「INNER STAR」 :遊助×湘南乃風「お前しかいねぇ」 :LIFE IS GROOVE「ゴロワーズを吸ったことがあるかい」 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：7.2 12月5日 :小林太郎「伽藍堂」 :焚吐「オールカテゴライズ」 :Pile「ドリームトリガー」 :fripSide「Two souls -toward the truth-」 :ROLL-B DINOSAUR「教訓」 MF：4.7、名探偵コナン：8.1 12月12日 :BAND-MAID「Don't Let Me Down」 :クリス・ハート「サイレント・イヴ」 :原田ひとみ「Overdrive」 :モーニング娘。’15「One and Only」 :内田真礼「創傷イノセンス」 MF：4.5、名探偵コナン：9.1 12月19日 （2015年総集編） 12月26日 （2015年総集編） ;備考 :上記のセットリスト及び視聴率（裏かぶりになったのみ）はフィクションが入っています。ご了承ください